


Take Out

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Beel Being Best Boy, Fluff, Gen, It's Been So Long I Don't Even Know What to Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: Beelzebub comforts an MC who has a hard time eating out because of their social anxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's been, uh, a bit since I last wrote fanfiction. This was posted on my obey me blog and thought I'd put it up here as well.

Hell’s Kitchen is packed with after school demons. The cafeteria is shut down after classes and the sports teams are famished after their practices and scrimmages. It’s a little too...suspiciously normal, you think, watching them all pack themselves into the booths or loiter before the front counter. Weird, considering normal is the only thing you’ve wished for these past few months in the Devildom. A few months living with the strongest demons known to the three realms and their shenanigans, and suddenly a quick trip for fast food is the weirdest thing to happen to you. You wonder if you’ll ever find normal to be relaxing again. 

“Is it not good?”

Beel’s in his fangol uniform, a matching set of colors to half the uniforms in the place. It somehow looks loose on his wide shoulders, and looser still when they drop as he watches you poke around your fries. Your burger’s unwrapped but you haven’t taken a bite yet despite how long it took for Beel to get his mountain of orders after you sat down with yours. 

“No, it’s fine.” You lift a fry to your mouth to prove it. An explosion of laughter behind you makes you put it back down. Beel’s small smile disappeas and you weren’t sure what made you more uneasy - the crowd or the fact that you were upsetting him. 

Upsetting him, you decide, as you watch Beel flick his gaze over his food to the loud table. They’re dressed in similar jersey’s to him but you don’t recognize any of the faces. You hunch your shoulders and turned away before you attract any more attention. 

“Do they scare you?”

You jump and fidget in your seat. “That’s not it...” You trail off as you realize you’re most likely only confirming his suspicions. Before you can explain, Beel is already out of his seat. He’s at the other table, one massive hand on the shoulder of one of the demons, the other on its way to guesting towards yours. You hunch yourself even further over the table, hands leaving your plate completely to wrap around your stomach. It rumbles, not with hunger, and suddenly the smell of grease and beef is nauseating. 

It’s not the first time you’ve eaten out, but it’s been a while since you’ve eaten in a restaurant. Most of the meals from Hell’s Kitchen and the other eateries in the Devildom have been brought back to the House of Lamentation - late night snacks ordered by Beel or Lucifer’s attempts to skip out on dinner chores. You actually can’t remember the last time you’ve eaten out in public, but you certainly can’t forget why that reason is. 

It’s not that you didn’t have many friends back in the Human Realm. Time just... never seemed to match up between you and the people around you and you spent most of your time alone. Eating at restaurants was never weird when you were in a group, but the first few times you had on your own was...awkward to say the least. Alone at an empty table, with nothing but a menu to hide behind, made you felt exposed. With the only pair of eyes for the waiter to look at, it made you felt watched. Every move judged - the way you held your fork, how long it took you to chew, the way you made the chair squeak when you pushed it in as you left. 

Embarrassment. Stress. That was why your stomach hurts. 

Your face is hot when Beel returns and you keep your hands in your lap, fingers lacing tightly together. It’s quieter now. All you can hear is muffled conversation and the sound of another burger wrapping as he dives into the next one. You can’t tell if the heat rising up your neck is from anxiety or several pairs of eyes staring at you. You’re too afraid to look over and check. 

“They’ll quiet down now,” Beel says, and you try to thank him but all that leaves your mouth is an airy sound. You reach for your drink and wrap a hand around it tightly when you find it shaking. “Aren’t you going to eat that?”

You shake your head, unsure if you’re still able unable to speak, and Beel’s hand doesn’t even hesitate to hover over your still unwrapped meal. You’ll grab something from the kitchen when you get back to the dorms. You’ll eat it in your room, away from everyone, behind a closed door so no one can see you. You’ll be fine once you leave. 

“It’s cold...” 

“I’m sorry,” you finally manage. Beel wolfs it down anyway. “Do you want the fries?” He makes a face at the offer of cold, stale fries, before he takes those too. The sight of an empty tray fills you with some sort of relief. You can leave soon. The exit is right there. 

You stand up to clear the rest of your tray off into the trash when Beel grabs your wrist. You flinch. 

“You didn’t eat anything. Do you want something else?”

You want to go home, you want to tell him, but there’s still a little concern in his eyes that makes you want to keep reassuring him. “Can we take it to go?”

He nods, a quick motion, and he’s quicker to move to the counter to order another round of a dozen or so meals and an extra for you. The smell of it is strong when you’re outside, and the deep breath you take of night air mixed in with fresh fries makes you, for once that night, hungry. You fish around in your bag and shove one in your mouth. 

“You’re eating.”

You finish another fry. “O-oh, yeah.” 

Beel didn’t make another comment, at least not out loud. His face was blank, eyes on the ground, and you could see his jaw working around the thoughts running through his mind. You hope he doesn’t still think you’re afraid of the demons in Hell’s Kitchen. You’ve gone over this any times with the brothers you lived with in the past months. You weren’t afraid of the Devildom, and, by extension, you weren’t afraid of them. You sigh. But that’s still probably exactly what he is thinking.

You tighten your hold on the bag. You’ve been through worse than the embarrassment of admitting your feelings. 

“It’s been awhile,” you start, and Beel snaps his head up with wide eyes, “since I’ve been around so many people. Thank you for talking to the demons earlier.”

A smile touches his face. “You didn’t look happy.”

You can’t help your small laugh. “I guess I wasn’t. I don’t really like crowds. They make me nervous,” you add when his smile disappears. 

“You’re okay at R.A.D, though.”

“That’s different,” you say with a shrug, finding it hard to put what you need to explain into words. It’s hard just to experience it, after all, let alone describe it. “At school there’s rules, you know? How to sit and how to ask questions and where to go. There aren’t so many when you’re anywhere else.” Beel nods, but his face is back to being blank and huff out a breath. “Sometimes I get so worried about what people think about me that I forget how I’m supposed to sit and where to go and even what to do with my hands.”

“You’re supposed to use them to eat.”

You laugh again, louder, but your voice is quieter when you continue. “Well I know that. I just thought that the demons, the ones who were being loud, were making fun of me for the way I was doing it.”

“You can eat when you’re with us.”

You nodded. “That’s why I wanted to take this back rather than stay at the restaurant. I know I don’t have to worry about what you guys thinks. I trust you.”

His smile is back, bigger than ever, and you couldn’t get yourself to look directly at it. “We can just bring everything back to the dorms then from now on.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to use me as the excuse when Lucifer gets mad at you for ordering delivery so much from now on...”


End file.
